The present invention relates to a canteen with a straw, particularly a canteen which may be secured to a belt.
Various devices are known to facilitate the drinking of liquids from a container such as a canteen. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,032 which issued Oct. 22, 1974 discloses a canteen secured to a belt in a removable manner. If the user wants to drink, he must remove the canteen from the belt. U.S. Pat. No. 103,299 patented May 24, 1870 discloses a container provided with a "drinking tube" mechanically secured to the container in a removable fashion. The container must rest on a stationary surface in order to use the drinking tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,496 granted on Aug. 25, 1936, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,292 granted on May 3, 1949 both disclose drinking containers and means for securing the straw to the container, thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,496 a cup shaped container is provided with a closure member having a central hole therein through which a straw or tube extends into the container. No means are provided for closing the straw when it is not in use. Similar considerations apply to U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,292 in which the straw is merely held in a suitable position so that the user need not hold the straw. Both of these devices are not suitable for use as a canteen to be secured to a belt of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,958 granted on Oct. 27, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,358 granted on Sept. 3, 1935 disclose various liquid containers in the form of a shoulder pack. The knapsack water bag of U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,358 is provided with a discharge hose 12 connected to the container through a closable valve. The valve is connected to an opening in the container separate from the filling opening.